User talk:Ajraddatz
Contact Hello Aj, hey I need to talk to you (non-urgent). Do you have an account on the US server? If not, how can we contact each other? You have a Facebook, Skype, messenger? It has nothing to do with the periods issue, I just wanted to have a general chat with you. 04:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I have skype, and my username is ajraddatz on that as well. I'm pretty busy right now, though, so we'll need to wait until the weekend. 13:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Champion Checklist Hello Aj! Well it seems that the community has decided whether we are going to be modifying the template and it seems that there are more support votes than oppose votes. The code is going to be "undecided". Also, if I have the "power" to do it myself, it would be nice to teach me so that way I can have more experience with templates. Talk to you soon! 23:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I will add a picture to the wiki of a yellow line and that will be the icon. Give me about an hour to upload it. 23:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't look at the template before, and I'm not sure if I can add to that one O_O - would you be able to make an image of the yellow line at the size you want it to be for me? I am incompetent when it comes to making/editing images :3 - I think I know how to do it if I have an image. 23:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not certain on what you want tech (I want a tilde) but I have no idea at all how to make a .svg file. HOWEVER, I have so much free time I thought I'd take a crack at something.... File:Maybe.gif NeonSpotlight 23:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Needs to be the size of the other icons, sorry :3 00:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Uploading right now. Please check the picture and see if you can center it in anyway. 00:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Those suckers are huge though : ( Mine is 400x284, the ones in use now are 600x600 NeonSpotlight 00:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok check this out.. 00:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't really fit in with the rest of the options tbh NeonSpotlight 00:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok I added this one. 00:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Why does it say free? The line is supposed to mean "undecided" and the line isn't even there? 00:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Done - See my change here, it should work now. 00:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know, the free was already there... I added the undecided line right below that. You, sir, need to learn how to read diffs ^.^ 00:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you added the line picture in the differences..let me test it on my checklist. It isn't in the key though.. 00:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Reports Hey Aj! Thanks for your vote on my nomination although I lost again. Anyway, I wanted to ask you how the vandalism report works, because I have attempted to use it a few times but I don't know if it completely works or not. I basically end up in a page where you have to type a message (withy no headings) but after I publish it, I am not sure if it will be sent to a mod/sysop. Am I doing this right? 22:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Try following the instructions on the page, it will work... 23:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I do not understand this part of your profile. . I have also started to play League of Legends again, and still think that it is very unfair how much at a disadvantage non-paying players are at. What disadvantage? The only thing that paying customers get that have any semblence direct effect on gameplay is IP boosts. And that is mearly a shortcut for games played. Basically, "I have a job and a family so I'd rather pay money for IP rather than play a bezillion games like these 12 year old kids that are on spring break." It's the one thing I really like about the Freemium model of LoL. All other Freemium games I have played give very direct pay for advantages. Things like $5 will give you extra damage for a week. Asperon Thorn 22:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My Experience Hey. I am very stressed out about the wiki! I am getting really tired of the fact that everyone is always telling me that I don't know how to use the wiki, have experience, my attitude, and random things. I am tired that I join the wiki and nobody helps me with anything! Everyone is always saying that I lack wiki formatting, tool usage, my attitude sucks, or that I am very unexperienced, yet that's all they say to me rather than helping me become better. I don't know how to create a template, I don't know how to move pages, I don't know how to create an archive for my talk, I don't know how to make a sandbox for myself! This is the first wiki I have ever joined, and let me say that it can be a lot better in its reflections to other users. I have hardly any experience because nobody ever helps me understand the concept of formatting and all of those other things! Please help me Aj! 03:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I want to know where I can find the page to create a template. I am not planning on adding any templates unless the community agrees to one, but I wan't to know where to find the page. Also some users say that I lack wiki formatting..what does this mean? 03:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :tbh I don't know what to do to help. You could take a short break from the wiki to regain your composure, I guess. There are lots of ways to learn how to make a template, and many other things - try a google search sometime :) 03:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Idea Hey Aj! I have an idea for a new template. It is similar to the Ci template but this is for editors. It would be Ei (editor icon). I think this would be great for the wiki! I made the page, but I'm not sure how to get it to work. I know tat you are a code expert so I was wondering if you could check this out and see if it will work. 03:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Still waiting for response on this. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 20:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, it would be best to ask someone else. I'm rather busy atm. 20:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Page Hey. I don't know how to delete pages so can you delete this for me? --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 20:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 20:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandal page example Hello again. Should we keep the vandal example in the archive page or do we need it in the main report vandal page? '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 13:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :hehe, on the main page would be better :3 21:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Stuff accidentally I D: Accidentally I stuff D: 20:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC)